Electrical floor boxes are commonly used in connection with poured floors, such as concrete floors. Many of the electrical floor boxes have a height that is typically fixed. Therefore, when the final height of the poured floor is less than the height of the floor box, the floor box can extend from the surface of the floor. When the height of the floor is higher than the height of the floor box, the floor box must be raised with respect to the surface of the floor. The floor box cannot be raised after installation in a concrete floor.
Additionally, various building codes limit the amount and type of electrical wiring and connections that a floor box can contain within a particular volume and other codes require boxes that accommodate multiple services, such as power and data, maintain physical separation between the various services within the box. Therefore, in order to satisfy these requirements, it is necessary to determine the interior volume of the floor-box before the components housed within it can be wired and activated and, further, to maintain separation between various services within the box.
One example of a floor box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,886. The floor box can have a variable height by cutting a portion of the top end of the floor box. This floor box is provided with a divider for separating and insulating high voltage power wires from low voltage communication wires. The electrical outlet box assembly includes a non-metallic one-piece tubular housing to be positioned in a concrete floor and is provided with electrical shielding assembly within the housing.
Another example of an electrical floor box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,704,090 to Carbone et al. The electrical box is provided with a fixed riser extending upward from an integral flange as a one-piece unit. The flange is connected to the open end of the electrical box. A divider assembly can be positioned in the open end of the riser and the electrical box to separate wiring as needed.
Although the prior devices have generally been suitable for their intended use, there is a continuing need to provide a floor box to accommodate electrical wiring devices that can be adjusted or modified as needed.